You're the One I Want
by Girlwonder3
Summary: Jonathan is the new guy at Sunset High School and slowly becomes friends with Evan and his crew and best friends with Cartoonz aka Luke. On their first encounter, Jonathan falls in love with Evan but becomes upset when he finds out Evan has a girlfriend who's mean and thinks Evan doesn't like Jonathan the way Jonathan likes him but Evan secretly does. Can Jonathan win Evan over?
1. First Day

"Do I seriously have to go to this school? I don't know anybody! I'm gonna be a loner!" complained Jonathan. It was the ffirst day at Sunset High School and it was Jonathan's first day of school in Senior year. He was the new guy and he was very shy. He was mostly worried nobody would hang out with him or talk to him. Jonathan was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, a blue hoodie, and black shoes. He had pretty blue eyes, short brown hair, and soft pink lips. Jonathan's mother gave him a warm smile.

"You're gonna have a great day at school. I know you will make tons of friends."

Jonathan wasn't convinced. He glanced at the front of the high school and saw a bunch of kids chatting with their friends, using their cellphones, doing a little mischief. Jonathan looked back at his mom who grinned at him. Jonathan sighed before grabbing his backpack.

"I still don't wanna be here. I wanna go home!"

"You need your education. You can't go anywhere in life without education. Now you are going to school! And that's that mister!"

Jonathan groaned before slowly opening the door and closing it behind him. He frowned at his mother who gave him a supportive smile. Jonathan didn't smile or grin as he turned around and faced the crowd again. He let out a breath before his mother honked the horn behind him.

"I LOVE YOU BABY! HAVE A GOOD DAY!"

"MOM!"

Everyone who heard her started laughing at him. Jonathan blushed visibly in embarrassment. His mother saw the kids laughing at him and she looked at Jonathan who glared at her.

"Thanks a lot!"

He ran inside as the kids were still laughing at him and hurried into the bathroom where he hid in the stall. He locked the stall door and sat on the toilet before he caught his breath. His morning was already turning bad. It was bad enough he was the new kid but now everyone thinks he's a mama's boy. Now he was never gonna have friends. He slammed his backpack down and opened it so he could find his schedule. He stopped when he saw his mask inside. He picked it up and examined it slowly before putting a grin on his face. It was a Jason mask he always wore that had red marks on the sides and on the forehead. It was his favorite mask of all time. He put it on his face before grabbing his schedule and looking at it. He almost dropped it when he heard two boys come inside the bathroom talking. He went quiet but looked in the cracks of the stall to see a tall boy who wore glasses, green shirt, and blue pants, and another boy who was about Jonathan's height, wearing a red jacket, black jeans, and sunglasses over his eyes.

"Ugh can you believe we have to come back to fucking school again? This sucks fucking balls," complained the tall boy. He had a thick Irish accent.

"Come on David. This school ain't so bad. This is our last year here. I'm so Damn excited," said the other boy. He was Asian with thick short hair. Jonathan couldn't barely see his face but to him, he sounded pretty cool. David groaned before looking in the mirror at his face.

"I think I might grow some facial hair. You know, to attract the ladies Evan," chuckled David.

"We already got a beard guy and his name is Luke dude," chuckled Evan.

"Yeah...yeah that's true."

The bell ranged for class to start. David kicked the wall. "Fucking dumb bell! I don't wanna learn!"

"Come on or we'll be late for History class. You know how Mr. Potts is about tardies," complained Evan. They soon walked out the door. Jonathan opened the stall door and grinned. Evan. That name stuck in his head and kept repeating over and over again. Jonathan hoped he saw him again. He grabbed his schedule and smiled big. His first class was History...with Evan! He hurried up to get to class before he was late but he didn't know where it was. Panicking a little, he started fast-walking to try and find it. When he wasn't paying attention, he bumped into another boy who had short brown hair and a brown beard. He gave Jonathan a look and Jonathan felt a little scared.

"I'm so sorry dude! I'm just lost...please don't beat me," he whined quickly. The boy raised an eyebrow before looking at his schedule.

"Its upstairs at Room 2012. I would hurry up if I was you. That teacher can be a real bitch. Why are you wearing a mask?" asked the boy. Jonathan totally forgot he had it on and chuckled nervously.

"It's...it's my favorite mask. I'm kinda self-conscious about my appearance."

"It's a cool mask by the way," acknowledged the boy. Jonathan nodded before running upstairs but stopping and looking at the boy who was still standing there, texting on his phone.

"Uh...shouldn't you be in class?"

The boy snorted. "I'm late all the Damn time. I don't give a shit."

Jonathan was about to say something when the final bell ranged. He gasped before he started running again to reach his class. When he saw the room down the hall, he ran and opened the door to see everyone already sitting down. Everyone turned their attention to Jonathan and started whispering. Jonathan already felt nervous enough but now he wished he hadn't come in or be late.

"Young man! Do you have a reason to be late in my class?" asked . He was a short, bald teacher with yellow teeth and cold blue eyes. He was already sweating yet the room was pretty cold and he had grease stains on his pants.

"Sorry sir! I'm new and I couldn't find my class and-

"Excuses excuses excuses! Just have a seat and let's get started!" exclaimed Mr. Potts. Two boys started snickering quietly. Jonathan nodded slowly before he started walking to find a seat. He could just feel the eyes just staring at him. It made him want to pass out in fear.

"Hey Mama's boy! What's with the mask?" asked a boy with thin glasses and short brown hair. He was wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans with white sneakers. Sitting beside him was David who was giggling under his breath.

"Tyler leave him alone man," groaned Evan. Jonathan jerked his attention to Evan who was sitting on the left side of the room next to a African American boy who had a name tag that said "Marcel" on it. Evan had his glasses off so Evan fully saw his face. Jonathan smiled under his mask. He was handsome up close. A bit muscular too.

"What?" chuckled Tyler," I was only teasing him! I mean what freak wears a mask to school dude?"

Jonathan quickly frowned before finding a empty seat near the corner by himself. Evan watched him and started feeling bad. Jonathan looked down at the table sadly before laying his head in his arms as he faced the wall. This was gonna be a long day.

Class was finally over and everyone quickly started packing up. Jonathan was slowly putting his things away in his backpack. He was still a little down about earlier. He wanted to take his mask off but he just didn't feel comfortable exposing his face. He's always been like that.

"Hey."

Jonathan looked up and saw Evan. Jonathan's eyes lit up.

"Um hey!"

"Look I'm sorry for the way my friends were acting. Tyler always messes with people. Especially when they are new," said Evan. Jonathan nodded and shrugged.

"It's alright. I'll get used to it soon. I just hate being the new kid."

"Don't worry. You are gonna like it here. Trust me," assured Evan before he gave Jonathan a cute grin. Jonathan smiled big under his mask. The second bell ranged.

"Shoot I gotta go! See you later man," said Evan as he jogged out of class.

"Yeah you too!"

Jonathan grinned, thinking about his cute grin. Something about Evan made Jonathan feel kind of weird. His heart would start racing and his palms would go sweaty. The third ball ranged and Jonathan gasped.

"Dammit late again!"

He raced out of class as he held his schedule. He's gotta stop being tardy.


	2. New Friends

Jonathan made it to his second class which was across the hall late. The bell ranged as soon as he stepped inside. Once again he needed to find a place to sit. There was another empty seat next to the same boy he bumped into this morning. The boy was listening to music as he looked outside through the window. Jonathan sighed before he slowly approached him and poked him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hey uh...mind if I sit here?"

The boy took his backpack off the chair indicating that Jonathan could sit beside him. Jonathan sat down and scooted his chair up. The boy looked at him.

"I'm surprised nobody asked you to take that off," he said surprised. Jonathan chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah no one asked me yet to take it off so I'm glad. My name is Jonathan by the way," introduced Jonathan as he extended out his hand.

"My name is Luke. People call me "Cartoonz"," Luke introduced himself.

"Nice! My nickname is "H2O Delirious," said Jonathan. Luke chuckled at that name.

"Why is it that?"

"Because I'm so crazy and Delirious! Rawr!"

Luke started laughing with Jonathan until the teacher snapped her fingers at them.

"There is no talking now be quiet!" she said sternly. Luke and Jonathan nodded before snickering.

"Fat bitch. She looks like the type of fatty who looks like they're full of gravy," whispered Luke. Jonathan giggled.

"She looks like the type person who sucks her own milk from her boobs," giggled Jonathan. Him and Luke busted out laughing. Luke tried catching his breath.

"That was too much man! Too much! I can tell we're gonna be good ass friends," chuckled Luke.

"Me too," said Jonathan. Jonathan felt a little bit better. He finally was beginning to make a new friend with someone. Luke looked really cool to hangout with. And his beard looked amazing. So fluffy that it made Jonathan wanna touch it.

"Your beard is so cool! How long it took you to grow it?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh this? About three weeks. I grow facial hair very quickly and end up trimming it to look right."

He felt his beard and smiled. Jonathan grinned before facing the chalkboard where the teacher was introducing herself. Meanwhile in second period in Evan's class, the class was working on assignments that they're teacher handed them to work on. Evan wasn't focusing on that though. He kept thinking about the new guy, Jonathan. For some reason he couldn't get him out his head. He remembered looking at his pretty blue eyes and hearing his soft voice. But one thing that kept bothering him was his mask. He wanted to know why he was wearing the mask the whole time. But then again he didn't want to get in his business. He was gonna ask him someday though.

"Math equation."

Evan snapped out his thoughts. "What was that?"

"I said can you help me with this math equation Evan," complained Tyler. Evan groaned and shook his head.

"You know I hate math," groaned Evan.

"Yeah but you know better than me. This shit sucks," complained Tyler. He looked at Evan. Evan was thinking again. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"What is on your mind now?"

Evan shook his head and rested his cheek on his fist on the table. "You would laugh at me."

Tyler chuckled before shaking him gently. "You can tell me dude. I won't laugh. Unless it's really really funny then I would laugh."

Evan sighed as he drummed his fingers on the table. "I was just thinking about the new boy today. That's all."

Tyler looked at him for a moment before he bursted out laughing. Evan narrowed his eyes at him. He knew better not to tell him.

"You mean that Mama's boy in the mask? What you thinking about him for?" inquired Tyler. Evan shrugged.

"I don't know...he's just on my mind today. That's all," muttered Evan. Tyler smirked, leaning next to him.

"You like him huh?"

Evan immediately faced him with lit up eyes. Tyler smirked some more. "I knew it! You like him!"

Evan shushed him loudly, making sure nobody heard him say that. Tyler could be a pain in the ass sometimes. He speaks so loud sometimes that people far away could hear him and that bothered Evan sometimes.

"Wanna say that louder? Just a little louder," complained Evan,"And no! I don't like him like that. I have a girlfriend remember?"

"Oh yeah Amy. How is she anyway?"

Evan frowned. Amy was Evan's girlfriend. Like Evan, she was the popular one in high school. She was blue eyes blonde who was very mean to Evan and his friends. She's also the jealous type. She never lets a girl around Evan or they would regret it. They have been dating for three years now. Evan liked her but her harsh attitude got on his nerves a lot and he couldn't find the courage to break up with her, fearing she would go crazy. His friends didn't like her at all and Evan knew that.

"She's fine I guess. Today I gotta go to the mall with her so she can pick out some new shoes," complained Evan.

"Again? God dammit! We were supposed to play video games after school with the guys," whined Tyler.

"I know I'm sorry. I'll hop on when I get home later. I promise," said Evan.

"You better Owl Man," teased Tyler. Evan chuckled before he started working again.

Fifty minutes past by before the bell to the next class ranged. Everyone gathered their things and headed outside. Jonathan and Luke were talking the whole time in class about things they liked. They had a lot in common. They both LOVED video games, playing cards, reading comic books like Marvel and DC, and enjoyed eating pie and pizza. They walked outside together laughing about something before they faced each other.

"Man, it's been a blast talking to you man. You're a funny ass man," said Luke.

"You too man! It's nice we're friends now. We gotta hangout at sometime and play some video games," suggested Jonathan.

"Sure anytime dude. See ya at lunch?" asked Luke as he started walking. Jonathan raised a thumbs up and Luke smiled before leaving to his next class. Jonathan stood there for a moment with a grin on his face under his mask. He finally found a friend. A good friend. Looks like his day was gonna be good after all. Jonathan turned around to see Evan from a distant, leaning on his locker while talking to David and Tyler. Jonathan smiled bigger in excitement. Evan turned his head and saw him before grinning and waving at him. Jonathan was about to wave back when Amy showed up and immediately kissed him on the lips. Jonathan slowly frowned and put his arms at the side. Amy finally stopped kissing Evan and Evan was still a little shocked at the kiss. Tyler and David were trying to hide their disgust at Amy.

"I missed you baby! You missed me?" Amy asked quickly.

"Um...yeah Amy. I did," Evan said awkwardly. He glanced at Jonathan who was still standing there, watching them. Evan frowned before putting on a fake grin at Amy.

"Well come on and walk me to class! These books aren't gonna carry themselves," whined Amy as she placed them in his arms along with her purse. They quickly walked around the corner to get to her class. Tyler and David shook their heads.

"Man she's such a bitch," muttered Tyler.

"Tell me about it. What a spaz," groaned David before they both headed upstairs for class. Jonathan put his hands in his pockets before slowly turning around.

"A girlfriend? Well...I guess that's that then," thought Jonathan. He slowly walked to his next class.


	3. Evan's POV

Evan's POV:

 _ **Man, what a morning so far. I met my friends again, Amy is bossier than ever, and I met a mysterious boy named Jonathan who wears a Jason Voorhes mask over his face. I'm wondering why he wears that. I would ask but I don't want to get in his business. I just now know him. He's very shy around me too. Like in the hallway when I waved to him and he looked like he was about to come over, he just awkwardly stopped when Amy came. Maybe he didn't want to intervene. Kind of glad he didn't come over or Amy would had hurted his feelings. She could be so harsh to people even if she didn't know them. I don't even know why I'm still with her. Maybe I'm just afraid she would go crazy on me. She can be scary when she's mad. *bell rings* Aw man, I better get to class. I don't want to mess up my on time streak.**_

Evan hurried inside his third classroom which was located upstairs. His third class was Science class. He walked inside and tried to find a place to sit when he saw Jonathan sitting by himself, doodling something on a piece of paper. Evan grinned before he walked next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Jonathan looked up before he gasped in alarm.

"E-E-Evan! What you doing here?" Jonathan asked nervously.

"Um...this is my third period class," Evan replied awkwardly.

Evan's POV:

 _ **Man, he's so jumpy and nervous around me. What's up with that? Man...he Sure does have pretty blue eyes. They looked so cute. So full of warmth. Wait a minute! Why am I thinking like that about him? I'm not into guys...I'm not right?**_

"Did...did you want to sit next to me? I mean you don't have to! Do you? I mean!"

"Relax relax dude gosh," chuckled Evan as he sat beside him,"I would like to sit here beside you."

Jonathan awkwardly smiled under his mask and Evan could feel it because he smiled back at him before putting his backpack on the table. Jonathan looked closely at his back and saw Owl buttons on it and a word painted on there saying "Vanossgaming".

"Vanoss...gaming? What's that?"

Evan looked at his backpack before grinning. "That's just my gamer name. You know when you play online and you have a certain nickname to you. I chose that one. It's kind of silly huh?"

"Oh not at all! My gamer name is H2O Delirious! You know because I'm deliriously insane."

Evan laughed at him and Jonathan smiled even more.

"Well maybe we can play sometime. You like Grand Theft Auto?"

"I fucking love Grand Theft Auto! I love shooting random things and robbing banks and running people over. Man...I'm So weird," replied Jonathan.

"No you're not haha. I do the same thing with my friends. We were gonna play online tonight, did you want to join?"

Jonathan was in complete shock. The coolest and cutest guy in school invited him to play video games with him and he only known him for one day! This felt like the best day ever. They continued talking to each other the whole class period and doing work together. Jonathan couldn't help but keep staring at Evan the whole time as he talked. Evan had the cutest voice he ever heard. It made Jonathan like him even more. But there was still something bothering him a little. It was Amy. Jonathan still couldn't get over the fact that he's dating someone else. Someone who doesn't seem to treat Evan with respect. And Jonathan didn't like that. He also felt that Evan only likes him as a friend which Jonathan enjoyed but he would rather be more than friends. But he couldn't let Evan know he likes him. It might ruined their friendship or make things awkward between them. But deep down, Jonathan knew they were gonna be together...sooner or later.

The bell finally ranged for class to be over. Everyone but Jonathan and Evan scrambled out of class for lunch but those two remained inside, packing up their stuff.

"So uh...you getting lunch?" asked Jonathan.

"Well with my stomach rumbling during class, yeah I think I'm gonna get some lunch," said Evan. Jonathan blushed in embarrassment, chuckling loudly.

"My bad. My brain is going nuts right. I don't know why."

"It's all good."

They stared at each other for a moment before Marcel and Tyler interrupted their moment.

"Yo Evan! Let's get some lunch bro!" shouted Tyler. Evan shushed him before swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He stopped when he noticed Jonathan still standing there like a lost sheep.

"You wanna grab lunch with us?" asked Evan. Jonathan shook his head no as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"I was gonna grab lunch with Luke but maybe next time?" asked Jonathan.

"Yeah sure...next time," agreed Evan before he walked away with Tyler and Marcel. Jonathan watched them leave before he sighed sadly.

"I would had loved to eat lunch with you today."

He put his backpack on before heading outside in the hallway. It didn't take him long to find Luke who just left his classroom. They both greeted each other with a high five before heading to the cafeteria where it was already crowded with people inside. Today's lunch choices was Spaghetti, Pizza, and Cheeseburgers. Luke and Jonathan both grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda before heading outside where they found a empty table.

"So how you liking Sunset so far?" asked Luke before he ate a bite of pizza. Jonathan nodded slightly before he started eating.

"It's an interesting day so far. I met a new buddy, well two buddies, and I'm eating delicious pizza outside where it's warm," replied Jonathan.

"Oh someone's making friends fast! Who's the other lucky guy?" asked Luke.

"His name is Evan. I don't know if you know him. Goes by the name of "Vannoss"."

"Oh I know him. Yeah he's a cool dude. He should be around here somewhere. Wanna go hang with him?"

Jonathan shook his head quickly. Deep down he wanted to be near him but he was afraid he might get rejected by Evan's friends or his girlfriend Amy.

Luke drank some soda before burping loudly in his mouth. "Are you sure? They don't mind really."

Jonathan shook his head no again before looking awkwardly at his food. Luke saw him and frowned.

"You alright? Why don't you want to hang with them?"

Jonathan shrugged before rubbing the side of his arm. "Well with me being the new kid, I feel like I won't fit in well. Especially since I'm wearing this mask over my face," replied Jonathan.

"Why don't you just take it off? Nobody is gonna judge the way you look. If they do, they're gonna get their ass kicked by me. Cartoonz," said Luke. He flexed his arms, making Jonathan snicker. Jonathan finally gave in and followed Luke to meet the rest of Evan's friends. Even though Jonathan knows Evan, he was still nervous around him. Evan felt like the whole world to Jonathan. Like he was meeting a famous celebrity he admired so much. They finally arrived at Evan's table where his friends were at. Evan wasnt there. There was a boy sitting in the middle of Marcel and Tyler who had a monkey mask halfway over his face because he was chugging down Orange soda. There was a couple of cans of soda crushed on the ground too.

"GO GO GO GO GO GO!" Marcel and Tyler chanted loudly at the same time. The boy wearing the monkey mask finished drinking and smashed the can against his head before belching loudly. Tyler and Marcel cheered him on, raising his hands. Luke chuckled as he stood near him.

"Drinking contest again Lui? Ya gonna mess your stomach up," said Luke.

"My stomach is made of steel dude!" laughed Lui. He was using a high kid's voice.

"Yeah yeah. You guys met my friend Delirious right?" asked Luke before he pointed his thumb to Jonathan. Jonathan awkwardly waved at them.

"Delirious? That's your name? That's a coolass name dude," acknowledged Lui in his kid's voice.

"You're still wearing that Damn mask dude? Why?" asked Tyler.

"I just don't like People seeing my face. I'm a little uncomfortable showing my face," replied Jonathan. Tyler smirked.

"You shouldn't be uncomfortable about how you look. People don't care about looks. Just personalities dude," said Marcel.

"Hell yeah man!" exclaimed Lui as he high fived Marcel. Jonathan grinned. He was feeling a little more confident. They were starting to like him. Evan finally arrived at the table with a tray of food with David and another boy with short brown hair and thin glasses. The boy in the glasses noticed the soda cans before sighing in annoyance.

"Chugging contest again? Dammit Lui! We were supposed to do it together," he groaned. Lui burped again before grinning under his monkey mask.

"Sorry Craig. You was taking too long. By the way, this is Delirious. He's the new kid at school," introduced Lui. Craig looked at Jonathan before offering out his hand.

"The name is Craig. Nice to meet you," greeted Craig. Jonathan shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted back before looking at Evan. Evan stared at him for a moment as he was holding his tray. Jonathan couldn't help but look at Evan. He was just so cute. And those lips...he just wanted to kiss them.

"Nice seeing you again Jon," said Evan as he broke the silence.

"Yeah nice seeing you too!"

Evan sat down next to David and Jonathan and Luke sat across from him on the other side. Soon everyone started talking, mostly to Jonathan, asking him a bunch of questions like where he was from and what he liked to do. Jonathan enjoyed chatting with them and making friends with them. He mostly enjoyed spending time with Evan. They had a lot more in common than Evan thought.

"Why do you have to date someone. Why not you and me?" Jonathan thought in his head. He snapped out his thoughts when a familiar voice showed up.

"EVAN!"

The boys groaned loudly. Jonathan turned his head and saw Amy who had two girls behind her. She had a impatient look on her face. Evan turned around and faced her.

"Yes Amy?"

"Why didn't you meet me after class? I told you to pick me up so we could have lunch together!"

"Babe I'm sorry...I just wanted to hang with my friends that's all," complained Evan. Amy rolled her eyes dramatically before glaring at them.

"You rather hangout with your loser friends instead with your own girlfriend? I can't believe you!"

"Hey! We aren't losers! Evan can hangout with whoever he fucking wants," snapped Marcel.

"I wasn't talking to you little boy," growled Amy. David and Lui muttered "Oh shit" under their breath. Evan rubbed the bridge of his nose before standing up and calming Amy down. Jonathan couldn't believe the way she was acting. How could Evan put up with this?

"Look I'm sorry alright! Here, the bell is almost over. I'll walk you to class and meet you after for the rest of the day. Alright?"

Amy pouted her lips before nodding. "Fine. Let's go," she ordered before pulling him along with her. Her two friends flipped their hair at the boys before following Amy. The boys shook their heads.

"Man I can't stand the bitch! Someday...some fucking day...she's gonna get it," Marcel said sharply.

"Geez is she always like this?" asked Jonathan.

"All the fucking time dude. Evan puts up with it everyday. He just won't break up with her," replied Tyler.

"She literally controls his life. Its sad man," added David.

"I know. Hopefully someday he'll find the right person who treats him right," said Craig.

"Yeah...someday," Jonathan thought to himself. The bell ranged for lunch to be over. The boys were done eating and left their trays on the table stacked.

"Yo Delirious! What class you got next?" asked Marcel. Jonathan pulled out his schedule and saw he had P.E..

"I got P.E. now," said Jonathan.

"Oh shit we all do together! Turn up!" exclaimed Marcel as he put his arm around Jonathan's shoulder. Luke put his arm on the other side of Jonathan's shoulder.

"Stick with us kid and you're gonna have fun. Loads of fun with us," said Luke. Jonathan smiled before he followed his new friends to the gym. They walked inside the gym and noticed some kids already in there, sitting on the bleachers. Everyone but Jonathan ran up to the top of the bleachers while Jonathan stood there, examining the whole gym. That's where he saw across the hallway, Evan and Amy. Amy was talking to Evan about something that looked serious because Evan was frowning the whole time. Jonathan was wondering what they were talking about. Evan caught Jonathan's eyes and tried his best to hide his wave under his arm but Amy caught him and saw Jonathan. Jonathan immediately looked away and hid behind the wall. Amy narrowed her eyes before looking at Evan who frowned again. Jonathan peeked behind the wall just in time to see them ending their conversation and Amy kissing Evan on the lips again. That made Jonathan's heart sank. He wished those were his lips on Evan's lips. Amy left to her class and Evan leaned on the lockers for a minute, muttering curse words under his breath.

"I know your pain Vanoss. I'm here for you. I always will be," whispered Jonathan. He slowly walked away from the walls before finding a seat on the bleachers.

 **I hope you like this story so far. I'm trying my best to make it good and entertaining for the readers! :-)**


	4. Jonathan's POV

Jonathan's POV:

 _ **Today has been one hell of a day so far. I met some new friends, the guy I'm crushing on has a girlfriend and seems to only like me as a friend, and the girlfriend has been a total bitch today. Why does Evan have to be with her? Why not with me? I'm a good person. I care. I treat people right. Well I shouldn't be complaining. I only known him for half a day. But to me, it already feels like forever and I don't know why. Dammit, why must you be so Damn cute? With your cute hair, and adorable eyes, and that amazing smile! Ughhhhh! Why?! *sighs* Well at least we can see each other everyday and play video games together online so I can hear his soothing voice. I wonder if the video games thing is still on tonight with him and his friends? I would love to play with them. Especially Cartoonz. He's so Damn funny. And his beard is amazing! I just want to jump in as a tiny person and just sleep it in because it looks so soft and touchy.**_

"Yo Jonathan," Evan called out in a whisper. Jonathan jerked his attention behind him to see Evan sitting with his black shades on.

"What's up?" Jonathan asked in a whisper.

"You mind if I talk to you privately before class is almost over? We gotta talk about something. It's kind of important."

Jonathan blinked a couple of times before nodding quickly. "Yeah sure I would love to!"

"Great. Thanks buddy," whispered Evan before he leaned back against the wall. Jonathan turned around. He was grateful he was wearing a mask now. No one could see his big grin on his face and visible blushing he was doing.

 _ **I can't believe it! He wants to talk to me...privately! Ooh I wonder what it's gonna be! Maybe he's gonna finally break up with that bitch! Then I can have him! Mwahahaha! *clears throat* Delirious...delirious... Calm down now. Let's just calm down...NOPE! Can't help it!**_

During gym time, everyone was walking around in a circle slowly while the teacher was playing music. Jonathan was hanging out with Evan and his friends the whole time and they were the loudest in the class, having fun. Jonathan loved spending time with them a lot. He felt like he was part of a family. An awesome, video game loving family. There were times Jonathan would be staring at Evan when he wasn't looking. He was still thinking about their important conversation they was going to have in twenty five minutes. He was just so eager.

Alright alright! I got another joke!" exclaimed Tyler. Everyone snickered.

"What is the big bad wolf's favorite magazine?"

Everyone waited. "PORKS Illustrated!"

Everyone started busting out laughing. Craig and David applauded.

"Alright I got one. What is a Owl's favorite television series?"

"What?" asked Jonathan who was still getting over Tyler's joke.

"Dr. HOO!"

Everyone started laughing again. Evan started to bow down in front of them as he was walking backwards.

"Thank you! I'm here all week!"

Jonathan chuckled before he started looking at the clock. It was almost time for class to be over. Jonathan tapped Evan on the shoulder.

"Didn't you need to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yeah. Come with me," said Evan as he pulled Jonathan by the arm. Jonathan squealed quietly before they headed by the side of the bleachers. Jonathan stared at Evan as he pulled off his shades.

"Alright dude, I've been meaning to ask you this today. And I don't know if I should. I'm kinda nervous."

"You can ask me? I can handle it! Is it bad?" asked Jonathan. Evan shook his head no and Jonathan grinned.

"Alright...what is it?"

Evan let out a breath before looking Jonathan straight in the eye.

"Um...I know I only met you for a day But um..."

Jonathan leaned in a little excitedly. Evan folded his arms over his chest.

"Would you...would you like to come to my house on Saturday. I'm throwing a party at night. All my friends are coming and some people from school. It'll be fun," Evan told him. Jonathan gasped before nodding quickly, almost jumping up in happiness.

"Dude I would love to come! I love parties! I love them very much!"

Evan smiled. "Well great. I'm glad you're excited. Luke is coming so you could catch a ride with him there. It starts at eight and ends at midnight...maybe later because my friends and I like to party," explained Evan.

"I'll definitely be there. Should I bring anything?"

"You don't have to but pizza would be great," replied Evan.

"Pizza it is then! Why were you so nervous about asking me this?"

"Well you are new here and you seemed to be really shy around people. Especially me. You wouldn't be having a crush on me would you?" chuckled Evan. Jonathan slightly frowned before lightly snickering.

"Me? Having a crush on you? That's just silly!" Jonathan lied. Evan giggled before the bell ranged loudly for the last class to start. Evan patted Jonathan on the shoulder before putting on his shades.

"I gotta go. Amy is waiting for me," he said grimly. Jonathan stopped Evan by placing a hand on his shoulder. Evan slowly turned around before Jonathan kissed him on the mouth. Evan was surprised but he suddenly got lost into the kiss. Everyone saw it and gasped loudly. Evan's friends clapped for them and whistled loudly.

"ATTA BOY DELIRIOUS!" shouted Tyler.

"Go Delirious!" cheered Lui in his kids voice.

"Jonathan," Evan's voice called out. Jonathan jerked out his thoughts suddenly before looking at Evan who had a weird look on his face as Jonathan was still holding onto his shoulder. Jonathan nervously laughed before pretending Evan had food on his shoulder and dusted it off.

"My bad...had...food right there," Jonathan responded quietly. He let go and Evan checked his shoulder before grinning awkwardly and leaving to go get Amy. Jonathan groaned before rubbing his face under his mask in embarrassment.

Jonathan's POV:

 ** _Why couldn't that be real? Why a dream? Ughhhh! Bullshit!_**

"Yo Evan! Ya coming?" Luke asked him by the door. Jonathan nodded and ran to him before they started walking to their next class they had together which was Math. Jonathan saw as he was about to enter class, Amy and Evan. They were missing each other near a door and Jonathan felt more and more jealous. Evan saw him as he was kissing Amy and waved at him from behind. Jonathan awkwardly waved back before heading inside. Evan was starting to feel guilty for some reason. He finally stopped kissing her and Amy grinned.

"You're still going to the mall with me? Right?"

"Yes I still am," replied Evan.

"Great. I'll grab you after school. And no talking to your weird friends or that freak in the white mask," ordered Amy.

"Look he's not a freak alright! He's a nice, normal kid!" argued Evan. Amy gasped at Evan's tone of voice. Jonathan heard their conversation and grinned. Amy rolled her eyes before walking halfway indoors of her class.

"Just meet me after school alright!"

She walked inside her class and Evan groaned before kicking the wall and heading upstairs. Jonathan frowned before sitting next to Luke way in the back. Luke could tell something was wrong and tapped Jonathan on the arm.

"You need to talk buddy?"

Jonathan shook his head no before placing his backpack on the table.

"You mind picking me up Saturday so I can attend Evan's party with you?"

"Yeah no problem. It's gonna be lit on Saturday! You ready for it?"

Jonathan grinned before high fiving him. Luke was such a great friend. For some reason, he always made Jonathan feel a lot better. And Jonathan felt like he could trust him completely. They continued on talking and doing work for the whole rest of the class, mostly about Evan's party.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this! Please leave a review! :-)**


	5. Falling in Love and Texts

School was finally over the students eagerly exited the school like it was the last day. Jonathan and his new buddies walked outside together, talking and laughing with each other before sitting on the benches, watching students get to their parent's cars or their cars. Jonathan was looking around to see if he saw Evan but he hasn't shown up outside her. He knew he was probably with Amy right now. He started remembering their conversation earlier. How Evan defended Jonathan after Amy called Jonathan a freak. Jonathan thought it was so cute of him.

"Hey Delirious. You think I can catch a ride home with you guys? My mom's car broke down," complained Luke.

"Oh yeah sure! Let me call Motherlirious and ask her," said Jonathan as he dialed her number on his cellphone. Once his mother got on the phone, Jonathan asked her if they could give Luke a ride and his mother said yes. Jonathan thanked her before hanging up.

"She says it's cool. She just gotta pick up my sister and then she'll come here," explained Jonathan.

"You the man Delirious!"

Jonathan turned his attention to the door as he saw Evan who was holding Amy's hand. Her friends were behind her as they walked outside. Seeing them holding hands made Jonathan cringe. He couldn't stand looking at that.

"Try not to get rabies Evan," shouted Marcel.

" Up yours idiot!" Amy shouted at him before shoving Evan in the backseat and she sat next to him. Evan's friends shook their heads, watching them leave away from school property.

"Poor Evan. Poor poor Owl Man," groaned Tyler. Craig made a whip sound. Few minutes later, Jonathan's mother arrived at school. She honked the horn.

"Oh she's here. Let's go," said Jonathan. Him and Luke said goodbye to their friends before heading to the car. The passenger side window came down to see a young brunette girl that looked Jonathan's age sitting there. She had blue eyes like Jonathan and pretty pink soft lips.

"Well well, if it isn't Delirious," said Jonathan's sister.

"Well if it isn't Sisterlirious. Luke, this is my sister," greeted Jonathan. Luke didn't say anything. Luke's mouth was open. In his eyes, Jonathan's sister was glowing in beauty. The wind was blowing through her long brown hair and she winked at him.

(Playing "Suddenly" by Billy Ocean)

"Suddenly!...Life has new meaning...to me. There's beauty up above! And things we never take notice of! Ya wake up and suddenly...YOU'RE IN LOVE!" Luke sang.

Luke smiled dreamily as he started drooling. He waved at her slowly.

"LUKE!" Jonathan shouted at him. Luke snapped out his thoughts before groaning at his drool. Jonathan's sister giggled as Luke blushed in embarrassment. They soon got in the backseat and they drove away from school. Luke couldn't stop staring at Jonathan's sister as she was talking to her mother. She had the soothest voice he ever heard. She was just so attractive to him. Jonathan kept glancing back and forth as his sister and Luke before groaning. He elbowed Luke on the arm, getting his attention.

"Are you really falling for my sister?" Jonathan asked in a whisper.

"What can I say? She's cute Delirious," replied Luke. Jonathan groaned. They arrived at Luke's place in ten minutes. Luke thanked Jonathan and his mother before jumping out the car and facing Jonathan's sister.

"I'll uh...see you around sometime," he said awkwardly.

"Uh...yeah sure," she said slowly before glancing at her mother. Luke walked backwards for a minute before accidently falling on his back. Jonathan's sister laughed as Jonathan smacked his forehead. Luke jumped back up quickly before clearing his throat and hurrying inside. Soon, they drove away from Luke's house.

"So Jonathan, made any new friends today?" asked his Mother.

"Oh yeah! I made several new friends today! One of them is named Evan and he invited me to his party on Saturday," replied Jonathan.

"You made new friends already AND you got invited to a party? I'm actually impressed brotherlirious," said his Sister.

"Well I'm glad you made friends. See I told you that it was gonna be a good day! How's your friend Evan like?"

Jonathan grinned under his mask before leaning back in his seat.

"He's a funny guy. Charming, smart, super cool!"

"Well that's great sweetie. Do you need a ride to the party?"

"No!" Jonathan responded quickly," I mean no thanks. I was gonna catch a ride with Luke.".

"If you say so," said his Mother. They arrived at their house in twenty minutes. Jonathan got out the car and headed inside so he could go to his room. He shut the door and slung his backpack in the closet before grabbing his teddy bear and giving it a hug.

"Hello Mr. Teddy Bear! Had a good day?"

"Yes Delirious! I missed you so much!" Jonathan said in a high voice as made the Teddy look like it was talking. Jonathan hugged it again before hopping on the computer and checking his emails. His phone lit up and he checked to see who it was. It was Luke.

Luke's text:

"Yo u home?"

Jonathan's text:

"Yea. Wanna play Mortal Kombat?"

Luke's text:

"Sure. Ready to get that ass beat?"

Jonathan's text:

"Bring it on Cartoonz!"

Jonathan chuckled before turning on his tv and hooking his Xbox up and putting the game inside. Meanwhile at the mall, Evan and Amy were going through different stores, mostly where Amy wanted to go and shop. Evan was bored out his mind and wished he was at home, playing video games with his friends but mostly Jonathan. He was thinking about Jonathan all day and he couldn't understand why. Everything blue Evan saw, Jonathan popped in his head and it was driving Evan wild. He just wanted to text him but he didn't have his number. Evan's phone buzzed and he unlocked his phone. It was a text from Tyler but Evan had him under Wildcat.

Wildcat:

"Yo what is takin so long?"

Evan:

"She keeps stoppin at every fuckin store dude! It might take hours!"

Wildcat:

"DUMP. HER."

Evan:

"Just relax dude. I should be home in an hour. Btw do u have Delirious number?"

Wildcat:

"Aww! Someone misses their crush!"

Evan let out a sigh before receiving Wildcat's text saying he didn't have it but probably Luke does. Evan frowned before putting his phone in his pocket. Evan started thinking about Jonathan again. Evan knew deep down that he only liked Jonathan as a friend, but something else in him kept telling him that Jonathan was pretty cute. And he couldn't shake it off.

"These shoes are so cute! Don't you agree?" Amy asked happily.

"Not as cute as Delirious laughs," thought Evan.

"Hello! Earth to Evan!" exclaimed Amy. Evan nodded with a fake grin and Amy giggled before purchasing the new shoes. Evan groaned in annoyance.

"Will this day just end now?" asked Evan.

"Come on! I gotta pick out a dress for the party!"

Amy pulled Evan with her to the next store. Evan through a fit inside of him. Meanwhile back at Jonathan's house, Jonathan was playing online against Luke and they were having so much fun.

"Come on you son of a bitch! Take this! HAHAHA." laughed Jonathan.

"Oh ok ok! Take this bitch!"

Luke used his X-ray on Jonathan's character. Jonathan laughed loudly before he used his finisher on Luke's character, winning the game.

"I told you I would beat that ass!" chuckled Jonathan.

"Alright you got me that one time but it ain't over.".

"Oh it ain't though?"

"Nope. Its not," snickered Luke.

"Well bring it on! I'm using Jason again."

"And I'll use...Milenna on him!"

"Eww the ugly bitch," laughed Jonathan.

"Naw Jason is ugly. He is an ugly son of a bitch!"

"Hey! Don't you talk about my father like that!" joked Jonathan. Luke laughed in his headphones before they began playing. Jonathan smiled as he started playing the game. Jonathan enjoyed playing against Luke. Luke was the type of friend Jonathan loved and always wanted. He felt like there was a strong trust between them. Like they were brothers. After playing with Luke for an hour he finally decided to take a break.

"Man, what a match dude," said Luke.

"Yeah I'll say. Anyway, I'm about to make me some food. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll meet you in the front in the morning," replied Luke.

"Great. Oh um...do you uh...have um..."

"Um...um...um what?" asked Luke.

"Do you have Evan's number?"

"Yeah dude I'll give it to you...but you gotta tell me what your sister's favorite food is," responded Luke. Jonathan groaned into his headphones making Luke laugh.

"She likes pizza. Pizza is our favorite."

"Sweet! Alright I'll text you his number dude. See ya tomorrow," said Luke.

"Thanks."

Jonathan turned off his Xbox before smiling big. He was about to get Evan's number. Ooh he couldn't wait to text him. Yet...he was feeling nervous. What if Evan thought he was weird that he was asking his friend for his number? What if he doesn't respond? The anticipation was getting to him. As soon as Luke sent Jonathan Evan's number, Jonathan decided to be brave and send Evan a small text.

Jonathan:

"Hey Evan it's Jonathan aka H2O Delirious!"

Evan's phone buzzed in his pocket and he slowly took it out and opened the message before a smile crawled on his face.

Evan:

"Oh what's up? How did you get my number?"

Jonathan bit his bottom lip before replying back:"I asked Luke and he gave it to me...I hope it was okay!"

Evan chuckled before replying:"No it's totally fine dude. I was askin 4 your number anyway earlier."

Jonathan squealed as he twirled in his chair. "He wanted my number! He actually wanted my number!"

Jonathan's text:

"Oh well sweet. I hope I'm not catchin ya at a bad time."

Evan:

"Oh not at all. I'm actually about to leave to go back to my house. Amy finally stopped shopping! Omg I was about 2 go crazy."

Jonathan giggled before replying back saying:"I know how that feels. I guess I'll ttyl and see ya at school then."

Evan:

"Sure y not! TTYL buddy."

Jonathan:

"U 2!"

Jonathan sighed dreamily before lying on his bed. He hugged his teddy bear close to him.

"Its official teddy. I'm in love!"

"Yay! Delirious is gonna get that ass!" Jonathan said in a high voice as the Teddy.

"Yes Teddylirious! Delirious is gonna get him!"

He kissed his teddy bear before heading downstairs for the kitchen.

 **Hey guys now just to let you know the character Amy is a girl of course that I made up. I just found out recently that Evan is dating someone and the Amy character has nothing to do with his girlfriend. Amy is just made up. So I don't want people getting the wrong idea that I'm making fun or being mean about Evan's real life girlfriend. Im not. So just to let everyone know...I hope this made sense. Anyway, enjoy the story and uh...yeah lol.**


	6. Wildcat and Mini

Tyler was on his PC playing Grand Theft Auto with Craig at his hoise. They've been playing together for the past two hours. Mostly robbing stores, shooting at each other, and attacking random people. Craig enjoyed spending time with Tyler. He would occasionally rest his head on Tyler's shoulder, watching him run over several people or making crude jokes at other online players.

"Oh shit! Did you see that guy flying just now when I rammed my car into him?" Craig asked as he was chuckling.

"I did! You're a terrible driver Mini," said Tyler.

"No my driving is good," teased Craig before ran into another guy. He laughed loudly and Tyler shook his head.

"Terrible driver," he repeated. Craig blew a rasberry loudly before Wildcat playfully nudged him in the arm. Tyler then went back to focusing on the game. Craig looked up at him and saw his cute concentrated face. Craig Craig had on a nervous, thinking face while Tyler was concentrated on the game. Craig let out a breath and cleared his throat.

"How come you didn't want to meet me after school today?" asked Craig. Tyler groaned quietly but Craig heard him.

"Why do you keep asking this?" asked Tyler.

"Because you never walk me to class or meet me after class or after school? What? You don't want anybody knowing we are together?"

"Craig it's not that it's just...I'm not ready to open up our relationship yet. I don't want people teasing us or talking shit," replied Tyler.

"I don't want that either but I don't want to have to pretend we are not together. It breaks my heart a little. Makes me feel like you don't love me," said Craig. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I love you a lot Mini, but I'm not ready to tell the guys. I just want to wait a little longer. I just wished you would understand," complained Tyler.

"Wildcat, we've been together for two years now. I'm sure the guys will support us. We're gonna have to announce it someday!"

"Mini for the last time I said I want to WAIT!"

Craig went silent on the headset. Wildcat let out a sigh before his character got ran over by Mini Ladd. Wildcat groaned loudly before leaning back in his seat.

"Was that necessary?" asked Wildcat.

"Yes it was," replied Mini," You hurted my feelings ya jerk!"

"Mini I'm sorry, but you keep pissing me off!"

"I'm not trying to piss you off! I just our relationship to be open! Don't you love me?"

"No shit! Of course I love you," Wildcat said sharply. Craig put both their controllers down and narrowed his eyes at Wildcat who looked very irritated at him. Even though Mini was upset, the way Wildcat was staring at him made him want to giggle. He looked cute when he was annoyed.

"Then prove it!"

Seconds later, Wildcat pulled Mini by the collar of his shirt hard in front of him so his and Mini's lips touched. Mini was surprised and put his hand on Wildcat's cheek, putting his tongue in Wildcat's mouth. Wildcat's tongue was moving along Mini's tongue and he pulled Mini closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. Mini rubbed Wildcat's back softly, occasionally moaning in satisfaction. Finally after a full five minutes, they let go of each other and tried to collect their breaths. Mini was blushing visibly and smiling real big as Wildcat had on a turned on type of look. Wildcat leaned back and winked at Mini. Mini blushed some more.

"So...did that prove it?" asked Wildcat. Craig grinned before resting his head back on Wildcat's shoulder.

"It sure did tiger," purred Mini. Wildcat wrapped his arm around Mini's shoulder and continued playing GTA 5.

"Hello?" asked a soft male voice.

"Moo Snuckel you son of a bitch! How are ya?" greeted Wildcat. A character on GTA 5 wearing blue pants, a red, yellow, white colored tank top with a brown Mohawk that was down on the side popped on the screen with the name Moo Snuckel over it. He walked next to Mini and Wildcat.

"Doing fine. Just got home. What are you guys doing?" asked Moo.

"This," replied Wildcat before he shot Moo dead in the game. All three bursted out laughing.

"Well fuck you then I'll get you," said Moo.

"Yeah yeah! Why didn't you show up for school today?" asked Wildcat.

"Oh I didn't feel like going today but my mom says I have to go tomorrow," replied Moo," Why did I miss something?"

"We made friends with a new guy named Jonathan but he likes to be called H2O Delirious," said Mini.

"And he's Evan's new crush," teased Wildcat. Mini shook his head.

"Yeah right. Evan isn't into guys. Besides, he's still dating Amy right?" asked Moo.

"Unfortunately," muttered Wildcat. Moo made a hissing noise before he shot someone.

"Is this Delirious guy cool?"

"He is but he wears a mask for some strange reason. So we never seen his face," said Mini.

"He's probably just shy like me," said Moo.

"No you're just awkward Brock," blurted out Wildcat.

"Yeah that's true," chuckled Moo. He ran over Wildcat again.

"Fuck you!"

Mini and Moo started laughing loudly. Moments later, Wildcat's phone buzzed on the bed and he picked it up to see who it was. It was Evan. Wildcat answered the phone.

"Vanoss, What's up?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna be able to play tonight. Amy came over my house even though I told her she couldn't come."

Wildcat rolled his eyes. "Dude are you serious? Tell her to leave so we can play!"

"You know how she is! Look I promise I'll play tomorrow. I'm gonna shoot out the school with David and he's gonna drop me home and then we can all play together. Including Delirious," said Evan.

"Evan just confess! You like this guy," said Wildcat.

"I don't like him like that! Just as a friend."

"Righttttt."

"Wildcat just knock it off alright. Why don't you go back to making love with a guy," complained Evan.

"He did," Mini blurted loudly in the phone. Wildcat quickly flashed a mean look at him which made Mini flinch a little. Evan raised an eyebrow.

"What did he say?"

Wildcat tried to think of what to say. "He said he already win in the game we're playing," he lied.

"Oh. Sounded like he said you did," said Evan.

"Well he didn't alright!" exclaimed Wildcat before he hung up. Evan raised an eyebrow before putting his phone away. Wildcat rubbed his face with both his hands as Mini watched him. Mini knew he shouldn't had said that. He was hoping Wildcat would had took it as a joke.

"Um...am I missing something here?" Moo's voice came into the headset. Wildcat forgot he was on and cleared his throat.

"Nothing Brock. Everything is fine," he replied quietly. Mini knew it wasn't fine. He was pissed off. He knew it was time to head home. He slowly got out of bed and put on his hoodie and put his controller inside his backpack. Wildcat saw him but didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the screen. Mini stopped at the door and looked at Wildcat one last time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," he said softly. Wildcat glanced at him for a moment before looking at the screen. He took off his headset.

"Just don't ever do that again alright? I'll meet you at your house in the morning," Wildcat finally spoke. Mini did a small grin before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Wildcat sighed before putting his headset back on.

"Now where we're we?"

"Here," said Moo before he knifed Wildcat dead. Wildcat gasped loudly.

"Son of a bitch Brock!"

Moo bursted out laughing. "Got ya bitch!"

Wildcat jumped into a car and drove after Moo who was running away. They continued playing for another hour. It only took Mini thirty minutes to reach his house. Once he parked his car in the driveway, he gotten a text. He opened it to see it was Wildcat.

Wildcat:

"I love you Mini."

Mini smiled big before texting back: "I love u 2 Piggy."

He kissed his phone before finally heading inside for the night. Wildcat smiled before he went back playing.


	7. Do You Really Care?

It was eight-fifteen in the morning. Mini was waiting patiently for his lover to show up in his car by his house to pick him up. It was around seventy degrees outside so Mini wore army colored shorts, a green tank top, and brown sandals. His long hair was a little shaggy this morning. Mini was still thinking about last night between him and Wildcat. The way Wildcat glared at him when he made that joke of him and Wildcat making out. Mini understood he didn't feel comfortable opening up to everyone about their relationship but Mini was starting to get depressed. He wanted to be able to hold Wildcat's hand to class, sitting in his lap at lunch, or just a simple peck on the cheek or lips. But he knew it was just best to wait. He didn't want to lose Tyler. A car honked loudly at Mini, getting his attention. It was Wildcat riding in his white corvette. Mini smiled. Wildcat always had the best looking cars. He loved his cars. Wildcat rolled down the window.

"Get in buttercup," he said loudly. Mini jogged to the passenger side and sat inside before kissing Wildcat on the lips. He closed the door and soon they drove off to school. Wildcat was listening to some rock songs on the radio at a low volume. Mini looked at Wildcat who wasn't wearing his glasses today. Mini liked when he didn't wear glasses. He could see his pretty eyes. He could look into them all day.

"How was your morning?" asked Mini.

"It was okay so far. Yours?"

"Better since you're here," replied Mini. Wildcat grinned before holding his hand as he used one hand on the steering wheel. Mini blushed as he held his hand. Wildcat turned down a street before stopping at a red light. Mini glanced at him.

"You aren't still mad about last night right?" asked Mini. Wildcat shook his head no.

"I'm over it. But Craig I'm serious next time. Don't do that again alright?"

"I won't but I still don't see why we can't at least tell one of our friends about us. Who knows? They might support us."

"Mini do we really have to talk about this right now? Can't we just enjoy this morning without arguing?" Wildcat asked in a annoyed tone. Mini looked at him for a moment before sitting back in his seat. Wildcat quickly glanced at him before kissing him on the cheek. Mini grinned and held his hand some more softly. They enjoyed their ride to school together for the next fourty minutes before they finally arrived. Wildcat drove to the student parking lot and was looking for a place to park. He found one under a tree and parked there. Mini was still holding his hand before looking around at school. He saw David and Marcel hanging out in the front, playing on their Nintendo 3DS.

"Well Nogla and Marcel are here. You ready?" asked Mini. Wildcat nodded. Before he grabbed his backpack, Mini reached to give him a kiss but Wildcat dodged it, making Mini kiss the seat instead. Mini quickly leaned back and gave him a look.

"What the fuck Tyler?!"

"People are watching Craig!"

"Its just one little quick kiss!"

"Craig we already discussed this last night Dammit!"

Mini scoffed angrily before storming out Wildcat's car and slamming the door behind him. Wildcat groaned loudly before getting out the car. Marcel saw Mini coming and waved at him but Mini went a different direction. Marcel and David exchanged weird glances before Wildcat showed up.

"What's wrong with Mini?" asked Marcel.

"He's just...having a bad morning," replied Wildcat.

"Probably because he has to be Here at school again. I wanna go home," whined David before he drank some Monster.

"Oh relax Nogla. You need the education," said Marcel.

"Yeah whatever," mumbled Nogla. Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Mini was sitting at a table by himself, eating a bagel angrily. He was thinking about what just happened in the car. The way Wildcat jerked back from the kiss and how he didn't want nobody seeing them together kissing. It infuriated Mini to the point where he didn't want to be with him anymore if he kept this up. But he really wanted things to work out between them. Mini looked at his watch and saw it was almost time for school to start. Moments later, Jonathan came inside the cafeteria, wearing his mask and blue hoodie. He spotted Mini and walked toward his table.

"Hey Craig. What you doing here by yourself?" asked Jonathan. Mini sighed as he ate his last piece of bagel.

"I'm just having a bad morning. Apparently I'm not good enough to kiss in public," Mini responded sharply. Jonathan's eyes went big at Mini's tone of voice. He never seen him upset and he only knew him one day. Mini knew it was best to calm down and he did.

"Sorry Delirious. I'm just having some...relationship troubles right now," said Mini. Jonathan sat down across from him.

"Want to talk about it buddy?"

Mini shook his head no. Mini could tell he was a sweet person and a trustworthy guy but he wasn't ready to tell him what happened between him and Wildcat. He shook his head no and grinned.

"Thanks for caring though. I'm sure things will work out between us."

"Yeah I hope so," agreed Jonathan. His stomach growled loudly and Jonathan put his hand on his tummy.

"Man I'm hungry. I'm gonna grab some food. Nice chatting with you," said Jonathan before he stood up. Craig nodded with a smile before Jonathan left to the line at the counter. It was only five people in line and the breakfast lady was serving bagels and breakfast burritos. The breakfast sound and smelt good.

"Delirious!" a familiar voice called him out. Jonathan turned his head and saw Evan near the door, waving at him. Jonathan"s morning became a whole lot better. Evan was wearing his black shades and red and white colored jacket with his black backpack hanging on one shoulder. Jonathan smiled under his backpack and waved him over. Evan jogged to him and greeted him in line.

"Wearing the mask again I see," said Evan. Jonathan instantly forgot and touched his mask before chuckling.

"Yeah. How are you this morning?"

Evan shrugged before grinning. "Pretty good so far. Sorry we didn't get a chance to play GTA together but tonight should be good."

"Oh it's no problem. I played Mortal Kombat with Cartoonz yesterday. I'll be looking forward to playing with you," said Jonathan.

"Great," said Evan before he flashed Jonathan his cute smile. Jonathan was melting in the inside. He wanted to hold him so bad. Press his lips against his and kiss them like no tomorrow. They both waited in line together to grab their breakfast burrito before walking to their first class together. They met up with Wildcat, Nogla, and Marcel at their history class. The bell ranged by the time they all walked inside and sat in their seats. Jonathan sat at the same spot yesterday while Evan sat next to Marcel. Jonathan wished he had sat closer but he had a good view of Evan. Plus he wouldn't have a problem with Evan looking back as he gazed at him all day. Their teacher finally showed up and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning class. Take out your history books, we got a lot of work today," said . The whole class groaned before Mr. Potts shushed them sharply. Jonathan opened up his textbook slowly, already bored. He wanted school to be over again. He wanted to play with Evan. Jonathan's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, making sure didn't see him.

Evan:

"Hey :-) "

Jonathan grinned.

"Hey Vanoss."

Evan:

"This class is sooooo boring! I'm gonna die of boredom!"

Jonathan giggled quietly.

"I know! I'm gonna die too! I'm already fallin asleep."

Evan took a quick look at him as he smirked at him. Jonathan giggled at him before pretending to fall asleep. Evan laughed quietly with Jonathan before saw them.

"Care to share to the class what's so funny Mr. Jonathan?" Mr. Potts asked sharply. Jonathan gasped before shaking his head no. Mr. Potts walked over to him and extended his hand out. Jonathan looked at his hand before looking at the teacher.

"Give it to me."

Jonathan high fived hand, causing everyone to laugh. Mr. Potts wasn't amused.

"I meant your phone! Give it to me!"

Jonathan groaned before handing it to Mr. Potts slowly. Mr. Potts took it and walked to the front before putting it on his desk. Jonathan frowned.

"You'll get it back after class now pay attention!"

"Yes sir," muttered Jonathan. He slouched in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. Evan turned around and mouthed "I'm So Sorry! Are you mad?" to him. Jonathan slightly smiled before signaling him it was okay. Evan grinned before turning back around and facing the teacher.

Later after class, Jonathan walked to the front and collected his phone from the teacher. He warned Jonathan to not text in his class again or he won't get it back for the rest of the day. Jonathan understood and walked out the classroom where he was greeted by Evan and Tyler.

"Got your phone back?" asked Evan. Jonathan smiled and showed it to him.

"Great. Sorry it got taken away," Evan apologized again.

"It's fine. Don't worry," said Jonathan. Evan smiled before nodding. Jonathan caught himself staring in his eyes again. He smiled bigger under his mask.

"Lovebirds," Wildcat coughed loudly. Evan smirked at him before nudging him.

"Knock it off."

"Hey I'm just stating the obvious! Y'all should just kiss already," teased Wildcat. Jonathan wished they could kiss. It would be a dream come true.

"Come on Tyler. Delirious knows we're just good friends. Right?" asked Evan. Jonathan slightly frowned before nodding in agreement. Wildcat was about to say something when he saw Mini in the hallway, talking to Moo with a serious look on his face. Wildcat frowned.

"Excuse me. I gotta talk to Mini again," he said quickly before leaving. Evan and Jonathan watched him walk away before exchanging concerned glances. Wildcat approached Moo and Mini as they finished talking.

"Mini," Wildcat called out. Mini saw him before rolling his eyes and looking another direction.

"Mini we need to talk. Moo can you give us a minute?"

Moo glanced at Mini before slowly walking away. Wildcat gave Mini a tense look.

"Why haven't you responded to my texts? I texted you like ten times this morning!"

"I'm still pissed off this morning. I can't believe you're too shallow to hold your own boyfriend's hand during school or in public!"

Wildcat looked around quickly to make sure nobody could hear them arguing before He looked at Mini with narrowed eyes.

"Look will you stop being mad? I'm sorry I have to act like this but I don't want to get laughed or teased. Especially you! I care about you too much!"

Mini folded his arms over his chest before leaning on his locker. He looked a different direction. Wildcat waited for him to respond. Mini looked at him.

"Well if you really care, you would kiss me on the cheek right now."

Wildcat groaned quietly before shaking his head. Mini waited to see if he was gonna do it. Wildcat made sure nobody was looking or around before quickly kissing Mini on the cheek. Mini grinned as he watched Wildcat step back.

"There? You happy now?" asked Wildcat. Mini shrugged before he heard the bell ring.

"See? Nobody said shit. You have nothing to worry about babe. Walk me to class?" asked Mini. Wildcat nodded and walked upstairs with him. Mini tried holding his hand but Wildcat jerked his hands in his pockets. Mini sighed before they headed to class. Moo stepped out from around the corner and saw them leave. He had a sad look on his face before heading to class.

"If I was with you, I wouldn't treat you like we're not together," Moo said quietly before he walked inside his class. It was now time for second period.


	8. I'm Always There For You

It was second period and the day felt like it was already going slowly. It was starting to get warmer outside so people started taking off their sweatshirts and turning on the A.C.. Moo was sitting at a table by himself, supposed to be doing his assignment but he was busy doodling something on another sheet of paper. Moo wasn't much of a talker. He usually kept to himself around people he wasn't familiar with but when he was with his friends, he was more talkative and a jokester too. Moo continued doodling until someone poked him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Mini who was grinning at him. Moo quickly smiled at him.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. You mind if I sit with you?" asked Mini.

"Sure sit down," Moo responded enthusiastically. Mini walked around to the chair on the left and sat down before putting his backpack on the table. Moo put his pencil down and glanced quickly at Mini. He wanted to discuss about what happened last night and this morning when they met in the hallway. But he didn't want to get in their business even though him and Moo talk about everything.

"So um...is everything okay with you and Tyler?"

Mini shrugged as he was writing something down. Moo glanced at him again.

"Are you sure? He looked pretty pissed just now," Moo added.

"Well you know Tyler. He can be a bit moody in the morning. It's not serious really," Mini said.

Mini's POV:

It is very serious. I just wish I could tell you but I can't just break Tyler's trust like that.

Moo nodded slowly before he looked back at his doodling. Mini noticed it and grinned.

"What you drawing?"

Moo blushed a little before showing him his drawing. It was Moo's GTA character, riding on a unicorn while holding a sword. Mini giggled at the drawing which made Moo smile more. Mini picked it up and examined it more.

"It's a cute picture. You're very artistic Brock," acknowledged Mini. Moo scoffed before shaking his head.

"I'm...I'm alright. But you know what would make this picture better?"

"What would?"

"You riding behind me so we can both ride together," replied Moo. Mini laughed before nodding in agreement. Moo thought Mini's laugh was the cutest he's ever heard.

"Yeah you should totally do that. We could be unicorn buddies," teased Mini. Moo laughed before they both were shushed by their teacher. They went silent before snickering quietly. Seconds later, Mini got a text. He opened it up before sighing with a frown. Moo noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Tyler. He wants me to meet him right now in the bathroom. I better go," replied Mini. Moo stopped smiling and suddenly felt sad he had to leave. As soon as the teacher said Mini was allowed to go to the bathroom, Moo stopped him by the shoulder.

"Are you sure things are fine between you and Wildcat? You know you can talk to me about anything. I will listen," said Moo. Mini glanced at his phone before at Moo. Finally, he shook his head no. Moo smirked.

"I'll see you after class or at lunch then?" asked Mini.

"Oh yeah sure...totally."

Mini grinned awkwardly before heading to the bathroom. Moo frowned and rested his cheek on his fist. Mini stood outside the door for a moment with a sad yet confused look.

Mini's POV:

Something's going on with me. Every time I'm with Moo, I grow more...attracted to him. But I'm with Tyler. I'm not falling for Moo. We are just friends. Real...close friends.

Mini rubbed his face before heading to the bathroom. Meanwhile in Math class, Vanoss was listening to his teacher talk about today's assignments with a bored look on his face. Tyler was gone to the bathroom, visiting Mini and Vanoss was stuck by himself in class with people he barely didn't know. He was expecting Delirious to text him but he hasn't text him since class started. Evan wanted to text him but he didn't want to get him in trouble again for texting in class. Delirious. That name was stuck in Evan's head all day and all last night. It was a cute nickname for a very cute shy guy. Evan grinned. He was starting to think of the first time him and Jonathan had their first conversation together yesterday. Jonathan was so shy and awkward around him. He was also thinking of his beautiful blue eyes again. The way they would twinkle when Jonathan was happy. It made Evan like him even more. Evan snapped out his thoughts and frowned.

Evan's POV:

Dammit there I go again! Why do I keep thinking of him like that?! I don't LIKE Jonathan like THAT! Only as a good friend!

A very very CUTE good friend. Evan groaned and rubbed his face before he suddenly got a text. He opened the text and saw it was from Jonathan but the contact name was Delirious. Evan grinned.

Delirious:

"Hey! Thought I 4got bout u?"

Evan:

"I honestly kind of did! It's so boring here!"

Delirious:

"It's pretty fun over here. I got Marcel and David here."

Evan:

"Sweet! Tell them I said Hey :-) ."

Delirious:

"Sure will! Oh, is the party still on?"

Evan:

"It sure is. I hope u can cum."

...Delirious:

"LMFAO!"

Evan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Evan responded.

Delirious:

"Look at ur last text! I'm dyin!"

Evan scrolled to his last two texts and saw what he put before gasping and laughing quietly.

"OOPS! That was a mistake! My bad!" he replied.

Delirious:

"David: RIIGGHHHTT.

Marcel: I didn't know you rolled like that Owl boy xD!"

Evan:

"Aww man you showed them?"

Delirious:

"It's too funny! Hey I'll ttyl! Teacher trying to shut us up and take my phone. See ya after class!"

Evan grinned before replying back: "Alright see ya :-) ."

When Jonathan didn't reply back, Evan put his phone in his pocket. He smiled big as he was imagining Jonathan doing his amazing, adorable laugh as he read that text. It was an honest mistake but at least he made Jonathan's day a little happier. Tyler came back inside with a glum expression on his face. Evan noticed and faced him as Wildcat sat down.

"Yo you alright man?" asked Evan. Wildcat nodded but didn't say a word. Evan frowned before returning back to his work. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Craig was still inside but was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. He just got done having a talk with Wildcat that was pretty serious. It was mostly about what happened this morning in the hallway and the car. Delirious showed up inside and saw Mini by himself. He frowned and walked in front of him.

"Everything okay Craig?"

Mini shook his head no. Delirious kneeled down.

"What happened buddy? You can tell me," Jonathan said with sympathy. Mini shook his head.

"I'm just still having relationship problems that's all. But we talked it out."

"Well like I said I hope everything will go well between you and your girlfriend. Sorry things are rough," said Jonathan.

"Yeah...girlfriend," muttered Mini as he stood up," I'll see you at lunch. I gotta go back."

Jonathan watched him leave before turning around and peeing in the urinal. He whistled loudly until he was all done before flushing and zipping his pants up. After he washed his hands, he left out the bathroom but stopped in his tracks. Amy was standing outside with her two friends, gossiping to each other. Jonathan's heart started racing and he tried his best to not be seen but it didn't turned around and saw him.

"Hey you! Guy in the mask!"

Jonathan groaned before turning around. Amy walked towards him.

"There's a policy at school here. No creeps in school. So you should probably go away," Amy said to Jonathan. Amy's friends laughed at him. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at her.

"There's a policy here too! No she BEASTS allowed here. I think the zoo is more your style!" Jonathan exclaimed at her. Amy and her friends gasped loudly. Jonathan waited for her response. Amy stomped her foot.

"Oh you think you're so cool but you're not! You will never be as cool as me and Evan!"

"Oh really? Because Evan thinks I'm a cool guy."

Amy scoffed. "As if! Evan doesn't even like you! He thinks you're weird and creepy," argued Amy.

"He's totally weird and creepy," said one of her friends. Jonathan had a sad look on. Amy could tell from his eyes and smiled.

"Aww? Is the creep getting offended?"

Jonathan glared at her. He wasn't gonna take that. And he couldn't believe what came out his mouth next.

"Well you think Evan really likes you? He gets annoyed about your ass every Damn day! He can't stand you! Because you're such a bitch!" snapped Jonathan. Amy gasped loudly again. Her friends put a hand over their mouths. Jonathan finally calmed down and realized what he just said. Amy glared at him.

"Well we will see about that! Move out my way CREEP!" snapped Amy as she shoved him to the lockers. Her friends walked behind her. When Jonathan saw they were gone, he sanked down to his butt.

"Aw man...what did I do?"

Jonathan sighed before he got up and headed back to class.


	9. Apologizies and Promises

Jonathan nervously walked back to his class and directly sat in his seat. Even though Marcel and Nogla couldn't see his face because of his mask, there could still feel like something was wrong.

"Everything alright buddy?" asked Nogla. Jonathan jerked his attention to them quickly, forgetting that were there.

"What? Yeah! Yeah everything is fine! Totally fine! I did nothing wrong! HAHAHAHA," Jonathan responded nervously before writing something on paper. Marcel and Nogla exchanged weird glances. They leaned closer to him on both sides.

"What happened Delirious?" Marcel asked him. Jonathan tapped his fingers on the table.

"I told you! Everything is fine! It's good," he said nervously. David leaned closer to him on his left side. Jonathan gulped and tapped his fingers quicker.

"Come on Jonathan. You know you want to spit it out," urged Nogla. Jonathan glanced back and forth at them, almost shaking in fear. Marcel and Nogla leaned even closer, almost near his mask. Jonathan was about to say something when the bell ranged for class to be over. Jonathan sighed with relief instantly before grabbing his backpack and dashing out of class. Marcel and Nogla scoffed before standing up, watching Delirious leave.

"DELIRIOUS! Where ya goin?" Nogla asked loudly. Marcel groaned.

"We must had scared him too much. Or it was probably your breath," suggested Marcel.

"Oh shut up. My breath is fine ," complained Nogla. Meanwhile, Jonathan ran straight into his third period class and sat straight in his seat. He tried catching his breath for a moment before calming down. He was rreally scared about Evan was gonna react to him about calling Amy a bitch and telling her Evan doesn't even like her. Evan! "Shit!" Jonathan exclaimed in his mind. He just remembered he had third period with him. That made Jonathan scared more. The bell ranged and he didn't see Evan walk inside yet. Jonathan tapped his foot on the ground nervously. He needed someone to talk to. He pulled out his cellphone and texted Luke.

Delirious:

"CARTOONZ! Answer the DAMN PHONE!"

Cartoonz:

"Whoa chill homie! What's up?"

Delirious:

"Cartoonz! It's bad man! It's bad!"

Cartoonz:

"Yo what's wrong? You stole something?"

Delirious:

"No man it's worse than that! I think I screwed up Vanoss relationship!"

Cartoonz:

"What did u do?"

Delirious was about to respond when he noticed a figure standing in front of him with his arms folded over his chest. Jonathan looked up and saw Evan in front of him with a serious disappointed look on his face. Jonathan gulped nervously before awkwardly chuckling quietly.

"Heyy Evan," Jonathan greeted him softly.

"Jonathan! What the fuck did you do?" Evan asked sharply. Jonathan's legs started shaking. He had never seen Evan so pissed off. It was scaring Jonathan to death.

"Evan please...it was an accident," Jonathan responded sadly. Evan rolled his eyes before running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you not realize what you've done?" Evan asked in a serious tone. Jonathan frowned and looked down at his lap. He didn't want his crush to hate him. They were just becoming close.

"Evan you don't understand. I mean, she kept calling me a freak, a creep, and kept treating me bad and you bad and...and I just snapped. I'm really sorry," Jonathan responded with a shaky voice. Evan's angry expression on his face slowly turned into a frown. He could tell Jonathan really didn't mean any harm. Evan sighed before sitting down next to him. Jonathan slowly looked into his eyes again. Evan faced him.

"Delirious I'm not mad alright. Don't start crying," said Evan. Jonathan slightly grinned under his mask. Evan called him Delirious again.

"You aren't?"

Evan shook his head no. "I know Amy is a pain in the ass. I'm used to her being like that and I know you meant no disrespect. But telling her I can't stand her and you calling her a bitch...that's just a little too far man," explained Evan. Jonathan nodded.

"So...are you guys split up?" Jonathan asked slowly.

Jonathan's POV:

"PLEASE SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES!"

Evan smirked and shook his head no.

Jonathan's POV:

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jonathan clenched his fists under the table. "Well that's good at least," he said almost through gritted teeth.

"Yeah we talked it out...well she mostly yelled at me...but we did talk. She said she's gonna try to stop being bossy and demanding for now on. So it worked out kinda nice," explained Evan. Jonathan kinda slouched in his seat.

"Great," Jonathan said in a dull tone. Evan tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just glad we're still friends. We are still friends right?" Jonathan asked anxiously.

"Of course we are buddy," Evan said with a smile. Jonathan smiled and they continued talking in class.

Flashback thirty minutes ago:

Wildcat was waiting in the boy's bathroom for Mini to show up. He wanted to talk to him more about their relationship and what went down in the hallway moments ago. He was half expecting him not to show up but when he saw the door open, Mini stepped inside. Wildcat put his hands in his pockets as Mini had on an displeased look.

"What is this about?" Mini asked abruptly. Wildcat was taken aback by his tone.

"Well hello! On your period or something?" Wildcat asked sharply. Mini rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"No! I'm just a little bit upset still that's all. Now what did you want to discuss with me?" asked Mini. Wildcat rubbed the bridge of his nose before stepping forward.

"Look, I just wanted to talk about us for a moment. I've been doing a lot of thinking and...," Wildcat trailed off. Mini raised an eyebrow. "About what? *gasps quietly* You're not breaking up with me? Are you?" Mini asked nervously. Wildcat shook his head no.

"Of course not! I was gonna say that I've been thinking a lot today and I've decided that you're right. I think that I should try to be a little more open in our relationship. So...after thinking real hard...I've decided that everyday before and after class, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek," Wildcat told Mini. Mini dropped his hands to the side.

"That's it? Just a kiss on the cheek? I rather hold your hand," complained Mini.

"No I'm not ready for that yet. A kiss on the cheek is what I can do for now. You could at least appreciate that," argued Wildcat.

"You know what I would like to appreciate? Having a better boyfriend who doesn't care about what people say or think about him when he's dating his boyfriend!" exclaimed Mini. Wildcat narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look I'm doing the best I can! I mean don't you get it Craig? You're my first boyfriend. My FIRST fucking boyfriend! I never had a boyfriend before! All of this shit is new to me and...and I don't wanna be made fun because of it," Wildcat said sharply. Mini folded his arms over his chest and looked Wildcat in the eyes. Wildcat looked at him for a moment before looking away. Mini sighed.

"Alright Tyler," Mini said softly," If that's how you wanna be then fine. I'll take a kiss on the cheek after and before class. But I want you to someday confess to our friends that you and me are together. Can you at least promise me that?"

Wildcat frowned and rubbed his face before nodding slowly.

"I mean it Tyler! You promise?"

"Yes I promise God Dammit!" exclaimed Tyler. He looked at his watch.

"Look I gotta head back. I'll see you after class alright?" asked Tyler. Mini nodded and Wildcat walked out the bathroom, without giving Mini a hug or kiss. Mini looked sad and sat down on the floor, hugging his knees. Jonathan came inside the bathroom and saw Mini. He raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay Craig?"

Mini shook his head no. Delirious kneeled down.

"What happened buddy? You can tell me," Jonathan said with sympathy. Mini shook his head.

"I'm just still having relationship problems that's all. But we talked it out."

"Well like I said I hope everything will go well between you and your girlfriend. Sorry things are rough," said Jonathan.

"Yeah...girlfriend," muttered Mini as he stood up," I'll see you at lunch."

He then walked away back to class, leaving Jonathan alone.


	10. New Faces

It was lunch time at Sunset High School. Students were heading to the cafeteria to grab their lunch. Today's lunch special was Double Cheeseburgers and Fries. Jonathan was waiting in line for his food with Evan and Luke while they were talking to each other. Jonathan didn't see Amy around yet and he was glad but he was still feeling bad about earlier. He actually almost ruined a relationship. His crush relationship. And it still made him feel guilty but at least they patched things up. Once they grabbed their food and sodas, they headed outside to the bench where the rest hadn't shown up yet. Luke sat on the opposite side of Jonathan and Evan.

"Man, I'm so done with school already. I already gotta do a project for History class and I'm getting homework," groaned Luke before he ate two fries.

"Oh I hear ya. I gotta write an essay and complete two pages of math homework. I hate school," complained Evan.

"Yeah me too. I can't wait for the summer! But it's so far," whined Jonathan.

"Oh we'll survive! We got each other," said Evan as he winked at Jonathan. Jonathan sighed dreamily in his mind. Every time Evan winked at him, he just melted like ice cream inside. Moments later, Nogla, Marcel, and Lui joined them with their tray of food and drinks.

"Afternoon boys," Lui said in his regular voice. Jonathan gasped.

"So that's your real voice?"

"Of course man haha. I don't use my kids voice all the time," chuckled Lui as he was putting ketchup and mustard on his burger. Jonathan nodded before taking a bite of his food.

"So Delirious...what happened to you during second period?" asked Marcel. Jonathan started choking on his burger a little in shock until Lui hit him hard on the back, making him spit his food up in his mouth. He groaned quietly before chewing the rest and swallowing it. Marcel and Nogla raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" asked Nogla. Jonathan nervously glanced at Evan before looking at them. He didn't want to tell them what happened and Evan had that same look on his face. Before Jonathan said anything, Luke blurted out," He accidently ruined a toilet in the boy's bathroom."

Everyone looked at him with surprised looks.

"He did?" asked Nogla. Luke nodded.

"Yup. He wasn't used to these automatic toilets and kept pressing the button and then it broke and wouldn't flush anymore. Way to go and damage school property Delirious. Shane on you," lied Luke. Nogla and Marcel started laughing. Jonathan gave a thumbs up to Luke who mouthed "You're welcome buddy."

Minutes later, Moo showed up with his tray of food and a soda.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked as he sat on a chair beside Evan and Marcel.

"Well Delirious destroyed school property, that's about it. No clue where Mini and Tyler is," said Nogla. Moo slightly frowned before eating his fries. Mini wasn't here yet. He was looking forward to seeing him here so he could sit next to him.

"Hey uh...do you guys find it weird that Mini and Tyler are always gone with each other?" asked Moo before he took a bite of his burger.

"A little bit but I wouldn't worry about it. They are probably working on something together at the library or something," said Evan.

"I guess but there must be something going on between them. Craig always acts upset sometimes with Tyler. Like this morning, when. Tyler came near me and Craig, he wanted me to leave while they talked...and it looked really serious," Moo told them. Everyone exchanged weird looks with each other.

"Maybe they're on a little bit of bad terms," said Marcel.

"Or they're secretly dating," teased Lui. Everyone but Moo started laughing loudly. Moo frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah I could totally see that! Them holding hands, Mini being the girl in the relationship," laughed Evan. Moo narrowed his eyes at them.

"Yeah but then again, I know their not like that. Mini has a girlfriend," said Jonathan.

"He does?" asked Nogla.

"Well that's odd. I'm gonna have to bug him about that," said Marcel.

"Well speak of the devil. There they come now," said Luke. They looked like his direction and saw Wildcat and Mini with their tray of food, coming their direction. They sat next to each other and put their things down before realizing everyone was staring at them. Mini and Wildcat awkwardly exchanged weird glances before looking at them.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at?" Wildcat asked in a irritated tone.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering where you two lovebirds went to," teased Lui. Everyone started laughing at them again. Tyler flashed Mini a look and Mini shrugged as he put on a innocent look like he had no idea what they're talking about.

"For your fucking information Monkey, we were just discussing some personal matters," said Tyler.

"Relationship type matters," added Mini.

"Speaking of relationships, Mini...who's the lucky girl huh?" asked Marcel. Mini's eyes lit up in shock. Wildcat gave him another look before rubbing his face. Mini tapped his fingers on the table. He never felt so uncomfortable.

"She's um...very cute and um...a great kisser...sometimes can be a pain in the ass but aren't most relationships like that?"

"Well maybe it's not the girl. Maybe it's just you," said Tyler before he took a bite of his burger. Mini narrowed his eyes at him.

"No I thinking it's definitely the GIRL. Considering the fact she won't even hold my hand in public places," Mini argued with him. Everyone but Tyler "Oooh'd" quietly.

"Well maybe the GIRL doesn't feel comfortable holding the boyfriend's hand in public because he doesn't want to get judged," muttered Tyler.

"Who would judge a couple holding hands?" asked Delirious.

"I tell her that all the Damn time but she doesn't care. I feel like she doesn't care about me sometimes," said Mini. Tyler glared at him, not realizing he was crushing his can.

"Well maybe she does fucking care but her boyfriend is too stupid to realize it!"

Mini's mouth drop and the group were out of words.

"Damnnnn," whispered Marcel.

"Damn Tyler, what was that for?" asked Evan. Tyler glanced at all of them angrily before grabbing his backpack and leaving. Soon he turned around to get his burger and soda before leaving again. Everyone looked at Mini who looked down.

"Mini...is something going on between you and Tyler?" asked Jonathan. Mini glared at him.

"There's not alright and even if it was, its none of you guys fucking BUSINESS!" snapped Mini before he got up with his food and stormed away. Everyone went quiet again. Moo watched Mini leave before he was out of view. He sighed. He felt so bad for Mini and wanted to comfort him but he knew he needed to calm down.

"Well...that was fucking awkward," said Marcel.

"Tell me about it. I wonder what's going on?" asked Evan.

"Yeah...me too," thought Moo. After changing the subject and eating the rest of their lunch for fifteen minutes, lunch was finally over and time for fourth period. They all got up and gathered into the gym, sitting at the top of the bleachers again. Moo stood back by the door though, waiting for Mini. He was thinking about him the whole time. He felt so bad. His friends just had to pry into him about his relationship but Moo knew better. He knew deep down something was going on between them and he was gonna find out sooner or later. When Mini never showed up when five minutes passed, Moo sighed before heading back to his friends. Jonathan sat next to Evan again. He enjoyed sitting next to him. At lunch when Jonathan told a joke, Evan laughed and placed a hand on Jonathan's thigh for a bit. Jonathan was blushing so hard under his mask and giggled from excitement. It was a dream come true. Wildcat and Mini finally showed up and sat away from the guys. The guys looked at each other before whistling at them. Wildcat and Mini turned around and shook their heads before talking some more. The guys shook their heads, leaving them gym teacher finally showed up and blew his whistle. Everyone looked at him.

"Alright class, it's the second day of school and that means it's time for fun. Today...it's dodgeball day!"

The whole class cheered but the guys cheered louder, giving each other a high five.

"Alright alright, control yourself," said the teacher.

"Um...excuse me sir," said a soft female voice. Everyone turned their attention to a girl with long black hair, pretty brown eyes, and light tan skin. Nogla's eyes went big before he slowly smile. In his view, she was glowing in beauty, the wind was blowing through her hair, and hearts were twirling around her. She winked at him. Nogla sighed dreamily.

"Ah, we have a new student. What's your nane?" asked the teacher. The girl awkwardly giggled before waving at everyone.

"Um hi...my name is Berenice. I'm a new student here and I hope I make some new friends," Berenice introduced herself. Nogla couldn't stop staring at her. His heart was beating so fast.

"Berenice," he said slowly. Lui looked at him for a moment before smacking him softly behind the head, getting his attention.

"Pay attention Nogla," said Lui. Nogla nodded before smiling at her again.

"Alright Berenice, take a seat. Now, onto dodgeball! I'm picking two team captains and the captains will pick their team. Evan Fong and Marcel are the captains," said the teacher. Evan and Marcel high fived before getting up and standing in front of everyone.

"Alright Evan go first."

Evan looked around. Jonathan was crossing his fingers.

"Pick me!" He exclaimed in his mind.

"I pick Jonathan, Tyler, Brock, Lindsay, and Berenice," Evan chose quickly.

Jonathan jumped for joy inside before walking towards Evan with everyone else. Nogla scowled quietly. He wanted to be on the same team with Berenice.

"I choose...Luke, Lui, Nogla, Lisa, and Craig," chose Marcel. They all headed to Marcel's team.

"Alright teams, stand on one opposite end of the room and let's play some dodgeball," said the teacher.

"Ready to get that ass whooped?" Marcel asked Evan.

"Please, it's gonna be you bitch," joked Evan.

"Let's see E-Man!"

Evan's team stood on the left and Marcel's team was on the right. The teacher blew his whistle and they started playing. Jonathan and Evan grabbed a ball while Marcel, Luke, and Nogla grabbed a ball. Marcel threw it at Evan but he dodged it and threw it at Marcel. Marcel dodged it and it ended up hitting Lisa. Lisa groaned before sitting down.

"One down, four to go bitch," chuckled Evan. Mini picked up a ball and threw it at Lindsay who really didn't care and hurried to sit down so she could text on her phone. Berenice was the only girl there. She giggled as she tried dodging and throwing dodgeballs at the other team. Nogla couldn't stop staring at her. She was grabbing his attention away from the game.

"NOGLA LOOK OUT!" shouted Marcel. Nogla gasped before quickly dodging a ball from Delirious.

"Goddammit!" exclaimed Delirious. Nogla laughed in a evil tone before throwing it at Delirious. Delirious squealed before going down. The ball ended up hitting Berenice in the face hard. Nogla gasped loudly and Berenice held her face.

"Ouch!" she yelped. Nogla put a hand over his mouth.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. The teacher blew his whistle.

"You're out Berenice," he said. Berenice gave Nogla a look before sitting down next to Lindsay who asked if she was okay. Nogla instantly felt bad. His first time seeing her and he already hit her hard in the face with a ball. When he wasn't looking, Tyler hit Nogla on the arm.

"Got ya you little tall bitch," laughed Tyler. Nogla sighed before sitting next to Lisa. It was four to four now. Jonathan threw a ball at Luke who used his dodgeball to block it before hitting Jonathan in the chest.

"Son of a bitch Cartoonz!"

"I'm the king Delirious," chuckled Luke. Delirious sat a seat behind Lindsay and Berenice. Three to four. Marcel, Mini, Lui, and Luke were the only ones that had balls on their side while Tyler, Evan, and Brock didn't. Marcel threw a ball at Evan, getting him out before Brock grabbed a ball and hit Marcel.

"Screw you Brock!"

Brock laughed loudly before realizing it was only Mini, Lui, and Luke left. Lui threw a ball at Tyler but he missed and Luke threw a ball at Moo but he missed too. Moo and Tyler grabbed a ball at aimed at them. Tyler missed Luke but Moo accidently hit Mini in the stomach with the ball, sending him on his knees. Moo gasped.

"Mini are you okay?" he asked quickly. Mini raised a thumbs up before walking to the bleachers and sitting down. Tyler thought it was funny though and started laughing.

"Nice one dude," he told Moo. Moo rolled his eyes before getting hit by Lui. Moo groaned before sitting down. Lui and Luke high fived before looking at Tyler. He knew he was fucked.

"Come on Tyler! You can do this," shouted Evan. Lui and Luke grabbed a ball before both of them hit Tyler.

"Ow son of a bitch!"

The teacher whistled loudly.

"Team Marcel wins!"

Marcel's team cheered loudly before giving each other high fives. Evan's team groaned in defeat. The bell ranged for class to be over. Everyone grabbed their things before heading to their last period. While Berenice was looking at her schedule, Nogla walked up to her.

"Um...hey," he said awkwardly. Berenice folded her arms over her chest.

"Came to hit me in the face again?" she asked sharply.

"No no no! Look, I'm really really sorry. I really meant no harm. Seriously," he said. Berenice frowned before slowly grinning at him.

"Alright, I forgive you. You seem too sweet to cause any trouble," said Berenice. Nogla blushed visibly before nervously babbling quietly. Berenice giggled at him. Nogla rubbed the back of his head.

"So um...do you mind if I uh...walk you to class?" asked Nogla.

"Sure. I'm pretty lost around here. Thanks," she replied. Nogla smiled before walking her to class. Jonathan was talking to Evan, Luke, and Marcel in the hallway

"We totally could had beat you guys in there," said Jonathan.

"Oh please! We whooped y'all like I said we was gonna," said Marcel.

"But your ass was out in the game," argued Evan.

"Yeah! But we still won sucker," chuckled Luke before he high fived Marcel. Evan and Jonathan groaned. Amy came by them with her friends. The boys groaned quietly.

"Evan! I missed you so much! You didn't meet me after class!"

"Sorry babe, I was busy talking to my friends," said Evan. Amy glanced at the guys before rolling her eyes.

"Can you walk me to class? Unless that's too much since I'm SOOOO ANNOYING?" Amy asked sharply. Evan gave Jonathan a look which made Jonathan look a different direction in guilt. Evan shook his head before holding her hand and walking her to her class. Luke, Marcel, and Jonathan watched them leave before facing each other.

"Man, what was that about?" asked Marcel. Luke shrugged. The bell ranged for class to start. Marcel waved them goodbye before jogging upstairs. Luke faced Jonathan with his arms folded over his chest.

"Alright Delirious, you got some explaining to do about Evan and Amy," said Luke. Jonathan frowned before following Luke inside of class.


End file.
